Stranged Love
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: I suck at summaries, but Kagome gets kidnapped by someone and Inuyasha goes to save her. He meets someone new along the way. Will it spark romance maybe? Hmm? And what's going on with Kagome, who the HELL took her? Read to find out! R&R PLZ!


**Stranged Love**  
_By: Skittlesstar25_  
  
A/N: Ok, I started this story a LONG ASS time ago and when I went to type even more my computer froze and it got erased, I wrote alot so I got pissed and didn't touch it. Well, now I'm letting this out to you pple. Hopefully you pple alll like this and review it. Well, here's my fic. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: SADLY! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own the plot and any characters/places/things you don't reconize. So yea. If I owned it all I would be FREAKIN RICH!! BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's pov:_  
  
I felt the cold creep over me as the sun became engulfed in dark massive clouds that were churning above in the foreboding sky. The wind kicked up and began to sting my face like a million needles. I needed to find shelter, quick. I began to walk quicker, grasping my jacket closer to me as the wind blew harder and harder, trying to rip it away. The trees began to sway wildly and rain began to pound down like a hammer. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. I started running, looking for anywhere or anyone. Suddenly with a quick flash, a tree had been hit and was heading toward me. I wanted to run, but the shock from the terror had taken over my body and I was frozen. I felt as if the end was drawing near, wondering if I would ever see any of my friends or family again. I closed my eyes, and prepared myself for the worst.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
_Inu's pov:_  
  
'What's that smell?' I pondered as I sat next to the warm, bright fire. I knew that Kagome was still gone, but she had said she went to get some arrows from the next town. Surely she had turned back when she heard the storm? I rose and stepped out of their camping area, sniffing wildly like a rabbid, starving dog searching for food. Her scent, it smelled, different. I couldn't make out the normal loving scent she gave off when around me. This was different, this was a scent of fear. I need to find her, she needs help. A faint scream in the distance sent me full speed into the forest against the raging storm. The rain felt like a thousand knives against my face, but I didn't let it bother me. All that mattered was that she was okay. As long as I can find her and save her from what's going to happen, then it'll be okay. I leapt through the trees with much ease, heading to where I had heard the scream. Finally reaching the spot I saw a tree. Broken, split down the middle. Half still standing, the other half....lying on the ground. 'Oh, no. Oh god no.' Thoughts ran through my head. I lifted the log and to much relief saw nothing. I breathed a sigh and continued to smell the air. She had been here alright, someone...or something had taken her away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
After feeling no pain or impact opon my fragile body I opened my eyes. My body was flying through the sky, I tried to move, but failed. Someone was carrying me. Inuyasha? Could he have come to save me? I felt the person embrace me and I felt safe, it must have been him. My vision was so blurred from the shock that I could barely notice the scar on the figures arm. As my impaired vision began to return I saw the scar, it seemed as if something had happen to this persons arm and they needed it reattached or replaced. My eyes shot open as if someone had thrown cold water upon my face. I now knew who my rescuer was. But why had he come to save...me?  
  
"Sesshomaru?" I whispered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, damn it. Where's the scent?"  
  
I couldn't find it. Her scent was gone. Thoughts ran through my head as I imagined what could have happened. Who could have gotten her, or worse what could have her. I shook my head and knew that those were not the kind of thoughts I needed right now. 'She's fine. I'm probably just worrying over nothing, feh, leave her to make me worry like this.' I knew I was lying to myself when I picked up an oh so familiar scent. Burning anger grew and once again I was sprinting through the trees.  
  
"I swear if he touched a single hair on her head, he's dead."  
  
I quickened my pace as the scent became stronger, finally I could pick up on hers again. At least I knew she was still alive. Thoughts ran through my mind. 'Why do I care what happens to her? She's just a stupid human anyway, humans are nothing, but bad news.' A voice came out of no where, 'You know that's not true. You care for her. Why else would you kill anyone that touched her? Why else would you get jealous when Kouga's around. Face it bud, you're in love.' The last words made me stumble. 'Me? In love? With.....Kagome?!?' I brushed it off as if it was nothing. I couldn't be in love with her. Her and I are so different. She doesn't even like me anyway. I disreguarded the statement for now, all that mattered was that I found her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I noticed the slight smirk rise on his face. His glowing golden eyes seemed to hold a kindness to them.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I won't let anything harm you."  
  
He said. Somehow I believed him. If Inuyasha had been here he would be going crazy and I probably wouldn't believe him, but the look in his eyes seemed to give off a warmth and tenderness that seemed as if he really ment it. I could do nothing, but sit back and wait as he continued to take me into a world of fantasy. Growing sleepy I gently rested my head against his chest and fell into a deep sleep listening to the strong beating of his heart.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_Normal pov:_  
  
Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, he brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled. Was he actually enjoying her company? A humans, he couldn't be. After his mothers death he had kept away from all humans, except Rin of course. She was an exception, her innocence kept him from dispersing her from this world. Kagome's long raven hair was flowing through the air and the rain was having no effect what so ever on it. It still shined, even with no sun around. Sesshomaru removed his gaze from her and continued to reach his destination. After passing through a large, dense forest he had reached it. The sun shone brightly and birds were chirping wildly at the sight of him, you could tell they were excited. The grass was such a bright and lucious green that you would think it wasn't real. It truely was paradise. His feet slowly touched the ground and Kagome began to stir. As she opened her eyes she could hardly believe what she saw. The colors, the trees, the sky, everything was so unreal, so perfect. Her chocolate eyes grew so big and so bright as she examed this new fairy tale fantasy world. Sesshomaru could tell she was excited.  
  
"Kagome, welcome to my world," he said.  
  
She looked at him puzzled, "Did you create this world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's....beautiful."  
  
She took another look around and thought of what would happen if Inuyasha had seen this place. If he had noticed the beauty. Would he like it? She shook her head and re-thought that. 'He doesn't see beauty in anything, why would this place make him see things differently?'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
_Inu's pov.  
_  
I continued to run, faster and faster, jumping through trees and gliding past branches just to pick up on her scent. I knew it was Sesshomaru who had gotten her, but why. Why did he save her?  
  
"Humph, I didn't realize that he had a thing for humans."  
  
This thought made me laugh, but at the same time made me think, what if Kagome started to like Sesshomaru? Then what would happen? Would she really shatter my heart like that? I stumbled and thought about what I said. 'Wait....do I actually WANT Kagome to love me? I couldn't, she's human and I'm a demon. Although, she has changed me and I've never trusted a single soul...well before Kikyo, but she's a twisted forgotten memory. Just the thought of her made my heart sear with pain. I hated Kikyo ever since she tried to kill Kagome and try to take me into hell again. I knew that after that moment she didn't deserve my life and Kagome needed me more. He stared into the distant sunset, the colors danced upon the sky in a siloutte of golds, pinks, and oranges. He thought about Kagome and sighed  
  
"Kagome, please don't break my heart."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome peered into the distance, she saw the siloutte of colors dancing upon the horizon. She sighed a heavy sigh and turned to Sesshomaru. His eyes glittered from the colorful scenery. She wondered why she had never seen this side of him. Inuyasha had always described Sesshomaru as an evil guy, but it turns out that he's really a nice guy. Kagome was really enjoying his company. At least Sesshomaru wouldn't call her names like stupid girl or wench. His gold eyes turned to meet her brown ones,  
  
"Kagome, this time with you has done wonders for me. I've never had this much fun with a human in my entire life."  
  
Kagome looked for emotions in his eyes and found one. She couldn't believe it, love. Sesshomaru was falling for her. She didn't know what to say. She gazed into his eyes and placed her arms around his neck. He didn't resist and in return, placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I've enjoyed this time with you as well. Please, could we stay like this? Just for a little longer?" Kagome begged.  
  
How could he say no? He embraced her and she snuggled up against him. She looked into his eyes and she couldn't think about anything, but that exact moment. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and spoke,  
  
"Kagome, will you stay in this paradise with me?"  
  
Her eyes bugged out. She couldn't believe what he was asking. Then again, it's not like Inuyasha had come to her rescue, maybe he found Kikyo again. Just the thought of her made Kagome sick. 'If Inuyasha had wanted her before, what would make him never want her again?' She turned to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, I will stay here with you."  
  
Sesshomaru was so happy that he lifted her up and spun her in a circle. This was one of the happiest moments of his life.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!"  
  
Still nothing. Inuyasha couldn't locate exactly where they were, it was as if they had left this Earth. He stopped and laid against a tree. He was out of breath and his throat hurt from screaming.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?"  
  
Tears began to well up in his amber eyes. Rustling in bushes Someone was in the bushes. He unsheathed his Tetsuisaga and yelled,  
  
"Who the hell's there?!?"  
  
A tall girl with long flowing brown hair stepped out from the bushes. Her slender body swayed with the wind, while her hair blew to reveal some blonde hidden among her brown locks. Her brown eyes had a golden tint as the light shone upon her body. Inuyasha was speechless. The young girl spoke,  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you crying?"  
  
He gasped and fell over anime style.  
  
"Hey! How the hell do you know my name?!? I should be asking who you are!!"  
  
The girl took a few steps closer to him and said,  
  
"My name is Suzuri. Now will you tell me why you were crying??"  
  
'Suzuri, pretty name,' he thought.  
  
"Wait! I wasn't crying! How do you know who I am and why are you here??"  
  
A warm smile came across her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you always deny when you're upset, oh well. I am from Japan, like Kagome and I have come to rescue you."  
  
A puzzled look came upon his face.  
  
" Rescue me? From WHAT?!?"  
  
Suzuri turned to him, her smile had now faded and her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Do you know what Kagome is doing right now? Inuyasha shakes his head She is in a paradise with your brother, Sesshomaru. She has just made a promise to stay their with him, I have come here to continue her quest for the jewel shards."  
  
Anger was Inuyasha's only thought,  
  
"You lie."  
  
She looked at him with even more sorrow.  
  
" I wish that I was, here see for yourself."  
  
She cupped her hands together and a huge clear orb began to glow in her hands. A vision of Kagome and Sesshomaru, embracing each other came into focus. Next, was Kagome promising her life to him. Tears were welling up in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha....I'm SO sorry."  
  
Tears began streaming down her cheeks. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her. 'Why is she crying? Nothing bad happened to her. It's my life being ruined, not hers.'  
  
"Suzuri, don't cry. It's not your fault."  
  
'Why am I being so nice to her? Has Kagome made me a softy? No, this girl has just come here to help. She wants to help....me.' Inuyasha walked up to her and embraced her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I never wanted to hurt you, I just needed to tell you." She sobbed into his chest.  
  
He let her go and looked her straight in the eye,  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll get over it, it's no big deal. You didn't do anything so don't feel responsible for the way your words made me feel."  
  
A warm smile lit up her face.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. Here, look"  
  
From under her shirt, hanging around her neck, was half of the Shikon No Tama lightly hanging on a silver chain. The pink gem glittered around her neck and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.  
  
"How did you get this? Didn't Kagome have it?"  
  
Suzuri giggled and replied,  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, didn't I tell you? I'm sent to REPLACE Kagome, so I have her jewels, she doesn't even realize that they're gone."  
  
Inuyasha was speechless, did this mean he was never going to see Kagome again? 'Kagome doesn't even realize that she doesn't have the jewel. She probably hasn't even had a second thought about me.'  
  
Suzuri could see and feel the sorrow seeping from Inuyasha's body. She gently placed a hand upon his shoulder,  
  
"Inuyasha, let's begin our long journey."  
  
He pulled himself together and got a determined look on his face.  
  
"Let's go get that jewel." ------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up to the warmth of Sesshomaru embracing her fragile body. She stretched and he began to stir. Slowly she stood up and walked through the field of irredescent colored flowers. Everything was so perfect to Kagome. The temperature was perfect, the sky was SO blue and the flowers smelled so sweet. 'Could there be a more perfect place?' She sighed and layed against a tree. All of a sudden an image of someone appeared in front of her. It was Inuyasha! The figure began to speak,  
  
"Kagome, have you forgotten all about me? I'm just a lost memory since you've found Sesshomaru."  
  
"NO! It's not like that! Inuyasha, I haven't forgotten about you I swear!!"  
  
The figure started walking away.  
  
"WAIT!!!" she cried.  
  
"Kagome, feel the chain around your neck." feeling the chain  
  
"Oh my gosh......the jewel....it's GONE!"  
  
The figure continued to vanish in the distance. Kagome couldn't believe it, the jewel was gone....and so was Inuyasha. Sure she had Sesshomaru, but is this how she really wants it? Tears began to slowly fall down her cheek. In the distance, Sesshomaru awoke and smelt the salt in her tears. He knew something was wrong. He sprinted through the field, all the way to the tree where she was laying against.  
  
"Kagome, wait ails you my beautiful sunflower?"  
  
She stood up, staggering because of her whining.  
  
" Oh Sesshomaru!"  
  
With that she collapsed into his arms with a large amount of sobs and a rivers worth of tears. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Shh.....Kagome it's alright. Just tell me what happened."  
  
She looked up at him with her red puffy eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...he....appeared to me, he told me that he was my forgotten memory........and told me that my jewel was gone."  
  
She reached for the chain around her neck and lifted it. 'How did this happen? How could somebody get here? Only demons can pass through my barrier. Not even my brother can get here.'  
  
Sesshomaru was stumped. ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on Suzuri! Let's go! This freakin year, we don't have a century to find these jewels!!"  
  
Inuyasha screamed from about 50 feet away. Suzuri continued walking at the same slow pace that she had been traveling for the past 20 minutes.  
  
" Suzuri!! I'm not getting any younger here!!"  
  
'Ugh, how does Kagome put up with him? He's so jerky and an ass.'  
  
"Older.....older....STILL GETTING OLDER!!"  
  
Suzuri thought to herself, 'well, if Kagome can do it, maybe I can too.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called from down the road.  
  
"What you slow wench?!?"  
  
Suzuri was fuming now, " SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha thought, 'hehe....only Kagome can get that to-'  
  
Seconds later he was face down in the dirt. She quickly ran over to where he was laying. Suzuri looked at him in amazement. When she realized what she had really done, she started freaking out.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, I'm so so so SO sorry!! I really didn't think it would work! I promise I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha muttered as he lifted his body from the six foot crater. "let's just go and find some shards PLEASE!"  
  
Suzuri just nodded her head and followed Inuyasha searching for shards.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yea...well, that's my new fic so...have fun, please review. Let me know what you think! Good, bad, sucky? You tell me! Thanx a bunches!  
  
_SkittlesStar25 _


End file.
